


A night camping

by Thefallen1986



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Set  three months before the seriesTaichi and Sora go camping, hijinks ensure…
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya





	A night camping

“Taichi?” Sora had been calling Taichi for what felt like hours, Taichi was stucking in the camping shop, utterly confused on what gear he should consider buying for their planned weekend trip tomorrow, Sora gave up “Taichi if you need me I’ll be buying a copy off Shounen Jump next door” Sora smirked, as she handed money over not for a copy off jump, but a box off condoms, thankfully she looked old enough too the store clerk too be buying some.

Taichi finally left the store with the supplies, Sora sighing that Taichi had finally bought some stuff “Taichi see you tomorrow” Sora waved Taichi off, she hoped her plan too get his cock goes off without a hitch…

Sora and Taichi had finally set up their tent in the woods “Wow Sora your very good at this type off thing” Sora blushed at Taichi’s comments, she set about seducing him, She stripped down too her underwear while Taichi was checking his phone “Oh Taichi?” Taichi turned and went bright red, Sora looked amazing in her underwear “S-sora what are you?” Sora went down to Taichi’s trousers and purred at him “L-let me take your first time Taichi” she freed his cock and started too massage it making Taichi gasp, soon Sora was deepthroating Tachi’s cock making Taichi grunt, soon he was stroking Sora’s hair as she kept going soon she was gasping as Taichi’s cum sprayed the back of her throat!

Taichi laid on the sleeping bag smirking “Gee Sora if you wanted too fuck, we coulda done this in my house” Sora smirked as she put a condom on Taichi’s dick  
“I Know but what if Hikari or your mother walks in?”  
Taichi laughed “Good point Sora, so going too mount me?” Sora lowered herself slowly and surely onto the boys cock gasping as she took it all the way, in, the feel off the rubbery condom making her giggle as Taichi worked hard thrusting in and out, Sora massaging her developing breasts as he picked up the pace, soon the only sound in the tent was their gasps and grunts and the slick platt off Taichi’s balls bouncing, soon he was bringing her close too orgasm, with an all might final thrust Taichi cummed in the condom, removing his cock Sora pulled off the condom and slurped the cum from it, smirking she shock the box she bought “We have a long weekend and eleven more condoms Taichi”  
Taichi smirked.

END

I ship the reboot Taichi and Sora, deal with it.


End file.
